


Nights Like Tonight

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Valentine's Day Prompts, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Darcy needs a date for her cousin's wedding and Stephen just so happens not to have anything going on...whatever day that is.For my 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza prompts :)





	Nights Like Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimtastic/gifts).



Darcy ran her fingers over the seal of the little blue envelope for what might have been the hundredth time in the last hour, letting each finger of the other hand tap out a rhythm on the plastic of the table beside her, the one piled high with papers she ought to’ve been looking through, with all the safety waivers, individual reports, and debriefing plans that she should have been reading about the previous day’s incident in the lab.

She would’ve been wondering if she’d been  _ that _ stupid when she was an intern, if only she hadn’t been wondering what in  _ fresh hell _ her aunt had been thinking when she’d sent out the invitations to Cousin Kimberly’s wedding.

“You think too hard like that, you’ll pop a blood vessel.”

“Fucking hell.”  She couldn’t be sure if he’d actually teleported behind her or if she’d just been so preoccupied with Kimberly’s wedding, but the ability to disarrange and rearrange particles with magic (such the cheater’s way) aside, Stephen Strange was, as usual, the bane of her existence.  “Do you have to sneak up on me like that?”

Very on-brand for him, Strange ignored the question completely and picked up her stack, fingering through the papers with an imperious expression on his stupid face.  “Shirking your work duties, Lewis? Isn’t that kind of out of character for a, uh, lab supervisor?”

“You can do actual, Harry Potter-level magic and you really have nothing better to do with your time than terrorize me?”

“What’s that?”  He let the paperwork slip back onto her desk and eyed the obnoxiously sky blue envelope Darcy was wiggling between her fingers.

“Nothing.”

“Come on, Lewis, what’s keeping you from being the diligent little busybody you usually are?”

Something captivating in the way he was looking at her made her open her damn mouth, and before she could finish the sentence she was kicking herself.  “I have been invited to my cousin’s wedding with a plus-one, without whom I will inevitably be harassed for maintaining old maid status at yet  _ another _ family occasion.”

He took a moment to weigh her words, the cogs very nearly visible as they turned in that stupidly big brain of his.

“So your problem lies in needing a date for the wedding.”

Darcy sucked her lower lip between her teeth.  He was smirking down at her now, arms folded in front of him over the massive glowing rock on his chest.  God, she was really starting to regret leaving that stack of papers for later.

“You know...I’m pretty free on...what day is that happening again?”

“Next Friday.”  Darcy blew out a stream of air she hadn’t known she’d been holding in, and pulled one paper from the stack beside her to start working on.  “Look, I don’t need you going with me out of pity, or whatever, okay? I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t want to be your pity date,” he chuckled.  “I want to go with you because I like gatherings and because I’ve got a feeling you clean up nice.”

She sighed, but didn’t look up from her work.  “It’s happening in Long Island, so we should get outta here by four.  Um, also, I think it might be wise to leave the Cloak of Levitation at home.”

“See you on Friday, Lewis.”

* * *

 

Darcy had known she’d clean up nice, but real magic-man Dr. Strange cleaned up  _ nice _ .  And what was more, he kept his hands to himself on the drive up, in the church, and during dinner.  And what was more than even  _ that _ , he was a fuck-ing  _ hit _ with her family.  She nearly had to drag him away from what had looked like a rousing conversation with her uncle Jeff about whatever it was men did on the golf course to dance with her.

“Getting jealous there, Lewis?” he smirked, his hands easing around her hand and her waist, respectively, as he allowed her to guide him onto the dance floor.

“Of you and Uncle Jeff?”  God, he looked good. He and Tony could have lived in tuxes, if they each didn’t like wearing band shirts and wizard robes to work everyday.  “No, just thought it’d look a little suspicious if you didn’t sweep me onto the dancefloor and woo me at the reception, like any good, respectable wedding date would.”

Darcy felt the whoosh of air leave her chest when he lowered her into a dip, and it was absolutely the dip that left her breathless and  _ not _ the suave smile he wore while doing it to her.  “You never asked me to be good or respectable, Miss Lewis.”

When he pulled her back up, they were nose to nose.  Yep, just the dip making her feel all woozy, just the dip making her stomach drop to her toes.  “I never asked you to come with me at all, in case you forgot.”

“Well, I didn’t want to point out how forward you might seem, asking me to a wedding for our first date.”

Darcy scoffed, doing her best to look incredulous, but the look was almost certainly foiled by the way her cheeks heated up, him so close to her, his breath on her lips cool as the mint in his mojito.  “This is not our first date.”

“Did you or did you not just call me a good, respectable wedding date?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you are...outrageously overdressed for our first date.”

She could have blamed it on the sangria, or on the wooziness from the dip, or on the fact that weddings were typically the most panty-dropping event a woman could go to.  She was even tempted to blame it on her need for a convincing performance for her constantly probing family. 

But in the end Darcy decided not to blame pressing her lips to Stephen’s on anything, except maybe to shut him up.

He tasted soft and green, his lips softer than she might have imagined, and it was as though the music gliding around them on the dancefloor had pushed them closer together, because he was holding her close and then it was only the music around them, the rest of the world quiet and distant.

She wasn’t entirely sure her lips had even left his when they wrapped around those words again, though this time much more softly.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re glad you  _ didn’t _ invite me.”

It turned out that kissing Dr. Strange was, in fact, a very effective way of shutting him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
